


Stay Over

by CanadianHogwarts



Series: 100 ways to say I love you [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianHogwarts/pseuds/CanadianHogwarts
Summary: Bill would like to stay in bed. Fleur just wants to get her Christmas shopping done. Mostly.





	Stay Over

“Stay over?”

“I already said I cannot.”

“Please?”

“Bill...”

“I love the way you say my name. Very french. Very sexy.”

“I will say something else if you don't give me back my wand, Mr Weasley.”

Bill sighed loudly and rolled across the bed, grasping Fleur around the waist.

“I'll give it back if you promise to stay?” Fleur pushed his long hair out of his eyes and kissed the spot between his eyebrows.

“No.” She told him. “I have not packed for Christmas. I must buy presents for my sister and grandparents.” Bill groaned and pulled her tighter.

“I don't want you to leave,” he mumbled into her stomach. Fleur rolled her eyes.

“You are being ridiculous,” she told him. “I am gone for two weeks. You weel be with your family ze entire time.” She reached down and poked at his ribs until he groaned in protest and let go of her waist.

“You're a devil,” he told her as she stood up and dislodged his head from her lap.

“Zat is not something zat will make me stay another hour,” she told him, straightening out her hair.

“I didn't know that was on the table,” he said, sitting up and watching her, a peculiar look on his face. “You're an angel. You're a goddess. People in ancient times would sacrifice goats in your honour. You're--” he was cut off as she tossed a fallen pillow at him.

“You are a ridiculous man,” she told him, pulling her skirt on. “A wonderful, ridiculous man.”

“You like me anyways though,” he said to her. “And you don't want to leave...” He dove across the bed at her again, but this time she darted out of the way.

“I do like you,” she said. “'Owever Gabrielle will not forgive me if I do not bring her more zan a box of chocolates from zee ministry gift shop.” Bill stuck his lower lip out.

“If I promise to shop with you, will you stay a little longer?” he asked. Fleur raised an eyebrow.

“You told me zat you will never shop with me again after zee last time,” she said.

“It's a testament to how much I care about you,” said Bill. Fleur ignored the flutter in her chest.

“Ah?” she said. “Will you feel zee same after four hours?” Bill put on a brave face.

“Only if you promise me one thing,” he said, leaning forwards and letting the sheets he had draped around himself dip tantalizingly low.

“What's that?” asked Fleur, making sure to stay out of arm's reach.

“I get that same time with you, later.” He grinned up at her, his eyes sparkling. Fleur laughed.

“You are insufferable. Too stubborn for your own good.”

“That's why you love me.” Bill's cheeky smile didn't slip, but the muscles in his face seemed to tense. Fleur let the silence span a second too long.

“Perhaps,” she said, turning away from him, and uncomfortably meeting her own eyes in the mirror. She was blushing. Her reflexion winked. “Perhaps not,” she added, hearing her accent thicken. The bed springs behind her creaked. She busied herself with her hair, fingers braiding quickly, eyes focused on the pale strands.

Freckled arms wrapped around her middle.

“Fleur?” She looked down at the fingers intertwined around her stomach.

“Bill?” Her heart was beating quickly in her throat.

“I just wanted to say... I don't want to make you uncomfortable, and I don't want you to feel any pressure or anything...just 'cause I feel it doesn't mean you have to feel the same way or anything... I probably shouldn't say anything so soon it's so weird but--”

“I love you.” Her voice was quiet, but it stopped his stammers immediately. His fingers slid to her hips and spun her around to look at him. He was beaming.

“Really?” She raised her eyebrows at him, and he shook his head and winced. “This isn't how I was supposed to do this. Let me try again. I love you too, Fleur.” She giggled as his lips crashed into hers.

Fleur didn’t get her Christmas shopping done.


End file.
